Latvia's birthday 2010
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: everyone except Estonia forgets Latvia's birthday, but they quickly pull together a party for him and manage to still make it a good day. But will one confession ruin the entire day?


its different from the other birthday fanfics. IDK why I made it like that. I suppose to show that Latvia is getting more upset than angry now-a-days, and that Estonia was the only one who remembered his birthday was today, he just didn't say anything.

* * *

Latvia let go of the pillow he had been hugging, the one that smelled like Estonia, and sat up at the knock on his door. He knew who it was.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, turning his head to see Estonia peeking his head into the room. Estonia took a deep breath in.

"I want…" Estonia sighed, coming over and pressing his lips to Latvia's. "You." Latvia pulled away, going over to the other side of the bed.

"Forget it, Eduard. I told you, we aren't bed-buddies anymore," Latvia huffed. Estonia jumped onto the bed. "No!"

Estonia wrapped his arms around Latvia's waist and pulled him down so they were both lying on their sides. "What are you doing?" Latvia inquired, furrowing his brow. Estonia smiled.

"Cuddling. I only ever came in here for sex, so I thought just cuddling would be nice for a change," He explained. Latvia sat up.

"Well forget it! I don't want to cuddle with you!" He snapped. Estonia took on a sad expression.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked softly. Latvia bit his lip, turning and burying his face into Estonia's neck.

"No, I'm sorry, Eduard," He whispered.

"It's alright, Raivis," Estonia replied gently, smiling softly. Silence befell them, making it obvious the younger blonde was waiting for something. One phrase, three words...

"You're unbelievable!" Latvia cried, turning around and hiding his face under his pillow.

"What?" Estonia cried. The Latvian just threw the nearest thing at him. "I'm sorry, okay?" He sighed, curling up against Latvia.

"Whatever," Latvia sighed in return, letting the older blonde lure him to sleep. He didn't see the sad and longing look Estonia gave him.

* * *

"Jose, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that it affects Canada!" Belarus shrieked.

"Chica loca! Lo siento!" Mexico protested. Russia chuckled from the doorway.

"Aiyaaa! You aren't going to stop this, aru?" China cried. Russia shook his head.

"Nyat. I find it amusing."

Latvia was curled up in his usual chair, staring off into space. Estonia was watching him. Lithuania and Poland were passing notes as if they were children in class. Ukraine was watching the scene unfold, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"You are going to make Big Sister Yekta cry," Russia finally noted. Belarus stopped immediately, shooting Mexico a glare.

"Hey, um, Raivis?" Estonia asked. Latvia snapped out of his daydreams.

"Oh, yes?" He answered. Estonia stood up and sat down next to the little blonde.

"I got worried...you looked so sad," Estonia whispered.

"There's a reason for that..." It was so quiet, the dirty blonde Baltic didn't hear it. Latvia sighed. "Eduard?"

"Yes?" Estonia asked, shifting his green eyes downwards to the lilac-eyed boy. Latvia buried his face into the other's sweater. "Raivis, what's-?"

"Like, you two are totes pissing me off!" Poland suddenly announced. Lithuania pulled the blonde back into his seat, hissing something at him. "Well, they are, like, totally-" Lithuania kissed him quiet.

"I feel ve are forgetting somet'ing," Russia suddenly announced. Latvia felt tears prick at his eyes. Was he really that unimportant?

"Probably nothing, amigo," Mexico shrugged, kissing Belarus' hand. Latvia stood up quickly, facing his housemates. A tear fell down his cheek and he sobbed loudly, dashing away. Estonia scrambled to his feet.

"Wait, Raivis!" He called. A small swore escaped his lips.

"What was that about?" Ukraine asked. Estonia pushed his face into his hands.

"Its-its his birthday today," he told them.

"O.M.G. I feel, like, totes terrible!" Poland exclaimed. Lithuania rushed over to the stove, staring at it for a moment.

"Yekta, can you and Ivan make the cake?" He asked hurriedly. Ukraine nodded. "Alright, who doesn't have a present for him?" He added. Mexico put up his hand, but Belarus smacked it back down. "Good. I'm going to the store. Mexico, you might be murdered if you stay, so come with me. Natalia and Feliks, please set up the party stuff we have already," and with that, the brunette vanished, taking Mexico with him.

* * *

Latvia had his face buried into a pillow, sobbing quietly. Why did everyone forget his birthday? It just wasn't fair!

There was a sound by his bed, and Latvia sat up and gasped as warm hands covered his eyes. "E-E-Eduard, wh-what are you doing?" He sniffled, knowing exactly who it was. Estonia kissed his neck and led him out of his room. The hands flew off and a party lay in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Raivis!" his friends announced. Sealand ran up.

"Big brother, I got you an awesome gift!" Sealand laughed, shoving a book into Latvia's arms. 'Sealand Poetry' was written on the front. "Mom and Dad helped," He shrugged. Finland squawked at being called 'mom'.

Lithuania and Poland handed the youngest Baltic a big book. Latvia blinked, looking down at it. "Perche Ti Amo, the romance novel I wanted. Romano was going to loan me his copy, but its his favorite book," Latvia murmured.

"We got it translated into Latvian and signed by the author!" Lithuania chirped. Latvia opened the book to look.

"There's only Italy's signature..." Poland opened his mouth to explain.

"VODKA!" Russia cried, cutting the Polish boy off. He handed the alcoholic drink to the Latvian. Russia blinked as if the gift wasn't odd at all.

"Here," Belarus handed over a bouquet of daisies. "We had one of those white wagtail birds...but Jose accidentally killed it," Belarus frowned.

"O-oh dear!" Latvia squeaked. Mexico was in the corner.

"Poor birdie. Poor, poor little birdie!" He wailed.

Ukraine set down the cake in front of him. "I-I hope you like it," She smiled shyly. Latvia set down his stuff.

"I thought you all forgot," He whispered. Russia laughed loudly (because he was nervous). "Thank you..."

"Wait..." Latvia stopped, turning to Estonia. The oldest Baltic's face went red. "I-I got...this," The Estonian pulled out a necklace with a gold chain and an amber heart pendant. Latvia gasped, tensing up as it was put on him.

"Th-thank you, Eduard!" He cried, hugging the older tightly. Estonia smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Raivis," He murmured in reply, hugging back.

* * *

"Today was great," Latvia smiled, laying down in bed. Estonia smiled.

"I'm glad." Silence. "You looked so sad, though," Estonia added.

"I...had something I wanted to tell you." Estonia sat down on the bed next to the little Baltic.

"Well, then tell me," He replied. Latvia shook his head. "You can tell me, baby. You can tell me anything," Estonia urged, laying down next to him.

"The thing is..." Latvia bit his lip. Estonia kissed him softly. Latvia looked away from the older blonde. "I-I fell in love with you, Eduard..." Latvia whispered.

Estonia sat up in alarm. "Raivis, I-I don't...I mean, I can't...I just don't-"

The smaller Baltic just turned to him and smiled sadly, shaking his head. Estonia let himself lay back down. Latvia turned and snuggled into Estonia's blue plaid pajamas. They lay in serene silence, listening to each other's heartbeats. Soon Estonia felt Latvia's breathing even out.

Estonia looked down at the Latvian's angel face. Why couldn't he tell this gorgeous boy the truth? He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Latvia's forehead. "I love you, Raivis. I can never tell you."

Little did he know, Latvia had still been partially awake. The youngest Baltic silently cried himself to sleep that night, not knowing if the tears were happy or sad.

* * *

yes, they did technically admit their love for each other. Estonia just doesn't know he did.

on Latvia's profile, it says he likes poetry and romance novels.

The national bird of Latvia is a white wagtail, but I wanted Mexico to be sad and Belarus to be angry with him lol. Daisies are Latvia's national flower. Amber things are said to be treasured in Latvia, too. I got this from a website about Latvia.

Perche Ti Amo? is an Italian romance novel that Italy gave to Romano, and its based on Romano and Spain's love with a tragic twist at the end. it means "why do I love you?" and is about a girl named Mila and a man Luigi. Mila was a village maiden, and Luigi was in love with her. He kept asking her to marry him, but she kept rejecting him because she was too proud to admit her love for him. And then Luigi grew depressed and killed himself and Mila killed herself to be with him.

Did you catch the funny hint I threw in there about the book?

I hope you guys liked it. Tell me how you liked the change from the normal way things work. reviews are love~


End file.
